Solar White
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: "Wahai Cermin, siapakah yang paling hebat, paling rupawan, paling berkilauan di seluruh negeri?" [Miniseri. SnowWhite!AU. Untuk #BBBTwistedFolktales #BBBDongengDunia]
1. Bagian Satu

_**Bagian Satu**_

_**Matahari, Cermin, dan Para Pengkhianat**_

.

.

.

Alkisah, di suatu kerajaan nun jauh, hiduplah seorang yang teramat rupawan. Ia gemar berpakaian seputih salju. Keseluruhan penampilannya pun senantiasa berkilauan, layaknya matahari yang menerangi bumi.

Dia memberi kebahagiaan. Dia menawarkan kehangatan. Setiap manusia dan makhluk hidup di kerajaan tersebut sangat mencintai dirinya.

Kecuali satu orang ...

.

_._

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Solar White"_****_ ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_SnowWhite!AU. _****_Maybe OOC._****_ Untuk event #BBBTwistedFolktales #BBBDongengDunia_**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

.

.

"Wahai Cermin, siapakah yang paling hebat, paling rupawan, paling berkilauan di seluruh negeri?"

Sosok berpakaian megah itu berucap di hadapan cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya. Bukan cermin biasa, ia adalah harta pusaka kerajaan yang telah berabad-abad usianya. Tanyakan apa saja padanya, dan jawaban yang akan didapat senantiasa kebenaran.

_"Tentu saja,"_ suara lembut terdengar dari sang Cermin, sedikit bergema seperti dari dunia lain yang sampai ke telinga, bukan seperti suara laki-laki maupun perempuan, bukan pula seperti orang dewasa maupun anak-anak. _"Itu adalah Anda, Yang Mulia—"_

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara lain menginterupsi jawaban jujur Cermin Ajaib. Sosok berpakaian megah berbalik dari sang Cermin, lantas menghadapi sang pemilik suara dengan senyum terkembang. Orang yang baru datang itu, seorang pria muda bermata tajam, dengan iris merah darah yang tampak mengintimidasi, masih meneruskan ucapannya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau menemui guru beladirimu sekarang, Pangeran Solar?"

Solar, sang Putra Mahkota kerajaan saat ini, masih belum membiarkan senyum meninggalkan paras rupawannya.

"Pamanda Raja," dia berkata kepada pria berambut ungu tua di hadapannya. "Maaf. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Sang Raja bergeming mengawasi punggung kemenakannya yang beranjak menjauh. Hingga sosok itu menghilang di ujung lorong, barulah ia mendesah samar. Lantas ditatapnya cermin ajaib berukir indah. Saat ini, ia layaknya cermin biasa, yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya sendiri dalam balutan pakaian mewah dominan biru tua.

"Wahai Cermin, siapakah yang akan menjadi Raja terhebat di kerajaan ini?"

Ditanyakannya juga pertanyaan yang ia sudah bisa menduga jawabannya. Sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu, sang Cermin selalu memberinya jawaban yang sama, _"Tidak lain adalah Anda, Yang Mulia Kaizo."_

Itulah jawaban yang menjadi penentram jiwanya selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan ketika anak itu—sang Putra Mahkota—lahir enam belas tahun yang lalu. Namun, anak itu terus tumbuh dewasa. Makin bercahaya. Makin berkilauan. Sampai kemudian, jawaban sang Cermin berubah. Dan jawaban itulah yang juga didapatnya hari ini. Seiring dengan sosok 'calon Raja masa depan' yang bayangannya muncul di dalam cermin, menggantikan pantulan dirinya.

_"Raja paling hebat, paling agung, paling bijaksana yang akan dimiliki negeri ini dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, tidak lain adalah Pangeran Solar."_

Ya, bukan dirinya.

Bukan Kaizo.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"Aku memang keren! Aku memang genius! Aku memang hebat!"

Fang menatap datar kepada sosok berpakaian serba putih yang berputar-putar dengan senyum penuh percaya diri menghias wajah. Sosok yang—harus diakuinya dengan hati dongkol—paling populer di negeri mereka saat ini.

"Pangeran," berkata Fang. "Sudah cukup 'kan, mengagumi diri sendiri seperti itu?"

Solar berhenti berputar, senyumnya masih belum pudar. Dengan aksen-aksen warna emas di pakaian serba putihnya itu, ia memang menawan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Kemudian, tawa lembutnya berderai.

"Apa salahnya menghargai diri sendiri," ia berkata lugas, "Paman?"

Desah lelah terlepas dari Fang.

"Iya, iya." Jeda sedetik, sebelum netra beriris merah itu menajam. "Tapi sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan panggil aku 'Paman'! Umurku hampir sama denganmu!"

"Ha ha ha ... Aku cuma bersikap sopan. Kau 'kan memang adik dari Paman Kaizo. Jadi kau itu memang pamanku, Fang."

Fang hanya memutar bola mata.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dari balik kacamatanya, Fang menatap berkeliling. Mereka berdua kini tengah berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang, tepat di halaman belakang bangunan Istana nan megah.

"Hari ini Laksamana Tarung tidak bisa melatihmu," Fang berkata kemudian. "Sebagai gantinya, kita akan latih tanding hari ini."

"Hmm? Aku melawanmu?"

"Kenapa? Takut?"

Senyum Solar terbit kembali. Masih jenis senyum yang sama, yang menyiratkan rasa percaya diri tinggi. Terkadang, Fang merasa terusik tiap kali melihat senyum itu.

_Padahal aku yang lebih kuat!_

Pemikiran itu selalu memantik kekesalan di hati Fang. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, tetap saja, pemuda di hadapannya inilah yang lebih populer di mata semua orang. Dari pejabat, prajurit, dayang-dayang Istana, sampai rakyat biasa. Semua orang memuja Pangeran Solar.

Apa-apaan itu? Seolah-olah anggota keluarga kerajaan yang lain tidak ada artinya.

"Kaupikir di kamusku ada kata 'takut'?"

Ucapan sedikit angkuh itu kembali menggelitik hati Fang. Ia pun mendengkus spontan.

"Kalau begitu, coba kalahkan aku!"

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Kaizo menyusuri lorong Istana, diikuti dua prajurit pengawal di belakangnya. Ia baru saja menghadiri pertemuan dengan para menteri di Balairung. Pertemuan yang biasa, di mana ia bisa memastikan bahwa semua orang masih tunduk kepadanya.

Namun, sampai berapa lama lagi? 'Ramalan' Cermin Ajaib itu makin mengusiknya dari hari ke hari. Seiring usia sang Pangeran yang terus beranjak dewasa.

"Hm?"

Pandangan Kaizo tertumbuk kepada satu sosok yang tengah duduk sendirian di dekat Taman Istana. Sosok yang mewarisi warna mata dan rambut yang sama dengannya. Sebagaimana darah yang mengalir di dalam urat nadi. Darah yang diturunkan dari ibunda mereka.

"Fang."

Panggilan Kaizo menyentak pemuda enam belas tahun itu sedikit.

"A-Abang?" ia tergeragap, sebelum akhirnya mampu menguasai diri kembali. "Maksudku, Yang Mulia Raja."

Seraya bangkit berdiri, Fang memberi hormat dengan takzim. Sementara, Kaizo memberi isyarat ringan supaya kedua pengawalnya memberi mereka sedikit ruang. Dua prajurit terpilih itu pun mundur, bersiaga pada jarak yang masih memungkinkan untuk melindungi junjungannya.

Kaizo mendekat ke ambang selasar yang membatasi lorong istana dengan taman. Ia memandang jauh ke arah bebungaan aneka warna. Namun, pandangannya tidak benar-benar jatuh di sana.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Kaizo bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

Pertanyaan yang terlalu tak terduga, terlalu tiba-tiba, sehingga Fang kebingungan untuk menjawabnya.

"Itu ...," ragu tersirat di dalam sahutan Fang. "Laksamana ada tugas mendadak, beliau tidak bisa melatih Pangeran hari ini. Jadi, aku dan Pangeran hanya berlatih tanding saja."

"Hoo ..." Kaizo mengawasi sang adik yang terus mengalihkan pandang darinya. "Biasanya kau yang menang, 'kan?"

"Ya ..."

Fang menghentikan ucapannya dua-tiga detik. Kaizo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia berpikir dirinya akan kaget jika mendengar bahwa akhirnya, hari ini, Pangeran Solar mampu mengalahkan Fang di dalam duel satu lawan satu.

"Hari ini juga aku yang menang."

Selama keheningan beberapa detik setelahnya, Kaizo mendekati salah satu tiang besar yang menopang serambi Istana. Kemudian bersandar ke sana dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada.

"Lantas," ucapnya, "apa yang membuatmu gusar?"

Terkadang Kaizo benci melihat keraguan yang sering kali menodai sorot mata adiknya.

"Aku merasa," saat mengucapkan kalimat ini pun, Fang masih dibayangi keraguan yang sama, "Pangeran terus bertambah kuat. Dari waktu ke waktu."

"Semua orang begitu. Dan kau juga, bukan?"

Fang terdiam. Kali ini ia tidak lagi menolak bertatapan dengan sang kakak.

"Fang, mendekatlah."

Pemuda itu menurut. Hingga ia berdiri pada jarak dua langkah tepat di hadapan Kaizo.

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuat Pangeran Solar tampak begitu berkilauan?" sang Raja bertanya.

Fang hanya menggeleng.

"Selain memang cerdas, dia percaya diri dan tidak takut gagal." Kaizo menatap adiknya dalam-dalam. "Kecerdasan tak ada artinya tanpa kepercayaan diri. Rasa percaya diri tidak akan tumbuh jika seseorang terlalu takut akan kegagalan. Kau mengerti?"

Sejenak, Fang merasakan kehangatan di dalam hatinya. "Mengerti, Yang Mulia."

Senyum tipis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan Kaizo, tampak menghias wajahnya. Sedikit sinis di mata Fang.

"Kau juga seorang pangeran," sang Raja masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kakakmu adalah Raja yang bertakhta saat ini. Ayah kita adalah Raja terdahulu, sebelum beliau mewariskan takhtanya kepada kakak tiri kita, yaitu ayah kandung Pangeran Solar."

Hanya sampai di situ ucapan Kaizo. Namun, Fang memahami kalimat-kalimat lain yang mungkin takkan pernah terucap. Ayah Pangeran Solar adalah putra Permaisuri. Begitu pula Pangeran Solar. Sedangkan dirinya dan Kaizo hanyalah anak selir.

Perbedaan yang berarti segalanya.

"Aku hanya memegang takhta untuk sementara, sampai Putra Mahkota layak dinobatkan sebagai Raja."

Ucapan Kaizo setelahnya terdengar diliputi kepahitan, setidaknya di telinga Fang. Kakak beradik itu saling pandang lama, saling mengerti tanpa kata-kata. Sampai Kaizo memberi isyarat supaya Fang mendekat selangkah lagi.

Sang Raja menegakkan tubuh, mencondongkan badan hingga bisa berbisik di telinga adiknya. Bisikan yang membuat dada Fang berdesir tajam.

_"Kecuali jika kita melenyapkan dia."_

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Fang masih merasa seperti berada di antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Raganya berada jauh dari Istana, dan langkahnya menapaki jalanan setapak yang kadang curam, kadang terjal. Namun, hati dan pikirannya masih tak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat itu.

_"Aku punya tugas untukmu."_

Bahkan kata-kata Kaizo yang terus bergema di dalam otak Fang saat ini, masih membuatnya gemetaran.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa Kaizo memberinya perintah seperti itu?

_"Aku akan mengizinkan Pangeran Solar pergi mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang diinginkannya. Temani dia. Laksanakan tugasmu tanpa kesalahan."_

Bagaimana bisa Fang melakukan hal seperti itu?

"... Fang?"

Bukankah ini sama artinya dengan pengkhianatan?

"Halooo ... Faaang?"

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini tidak benar!

"OI, FANG!"

"WAAAH—!?"

Solar tergelak ketika Fang terlonjak tiba-tiba ke belakang, hingga jatuh dengan bokong duluan menghantam tanah. Berkat sang Pangeran yang mendadak berteriak di depan wajahnya.

"Apa, sih?!" Fang bersungut-sungut spontan, sementara Solar masih betah menertawainya.

Meskipun kesal, pada akhirnya Fang ikut tersenyum tipis. Melihat sosok Solar yang tertawa lepas seperti ini, rasanya bisa menyembuhkan setiap hati yang terluka. Bahkan hati Fang yang memiliki niat jahat terhadap Solar sekalipun.

"Ngapain senyum-senyum?" Tahu-tahu Solar sudah berhenti tertawa, sementara matanya berkilat menatap Fang. "Aaah ... Aku tahu, kok, aku ini memang keren. Nggak usah memuji lagi, tapi terima kasih."

Fang mendengkus. Bahkan hewan-hewan di hutan yang sedang mereka jelajahi ini pun pasti akan setuju, betapa konyolnya omongan Solar tadi.

"Siapa juga yang mau memujimu?"

Solar memamerkan senyum berkilauan andalannya itu lagi. Diulurkannya tangan untuk membantu Fang bangkit kembali.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Solar begitu Fang sudah kembali berdiri tegak. "Serius banget kelihatannya."

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Hmmm ...?"

Mengabaikan rasa penasaran Solar, Fang meneruskan perjalanan. Solar segera menyamai langkahnya dalam waktu singkat, sementara mereka terus masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Fang merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya otomatis lebih waspada daripada biasanya. Namun, Solar malah berjalan dengan santai sambil bersenandung. Pemuda yang hari ini pun mengenakan pakaian serba ungu itu, hanya bisa mendesah lelah.

Percaya diri sih percaya diri, tapi di medan seperti ini harusnya bocah itu lebih sadar diri, dong!

"Jangan khawatir, Fang. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Fang tersentak. Masih berjalan di sebelahnya, Solar kembali bersenandung kecil.

"Siapa yang khawatir?" Fang menyahut. "Daripada itu ... sebenarnya apa, sih, yang ingin kaulakukan di tempat seperti ini?"

Fang memandangi Solar dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Niat sekali bocah itu hari ini. Pakaiannya masih didominasi warna putih seperti biasa, tetapi lebih 'sederhana' daripada biasanya. Baju putih, celana panjang paduan abu-abu dan jingga, masing-masing terhias aksen emas di sana sini. Begitu pula topi putih yang dipakainya dengan dimiringkan ke kiri. Ditambah kacamata gaya berwarna jingga, melengkapi keseluruhan penampilannya.

Masih mencolok untuk ukuran orang normal. Tapi percayalah, ini sudah termasuk 'sederhana' bagi seorang Solar.

"Ada yang ingin kucari di sini." Solar mengacungkan tiga jari tangan kanannya, terarah lurus-lurus ke lebatnya hutan nun jauh. "Dan memang hanya ada di sini."

"Oh ya? Sampai harus pergi ke hutan yang berbatasan dengan negara tetangga?"

"Hm-mm."

"Sungguh luar biasa, Yang Mulia Raja bersedia memberimu izin."

"Paman Kaizo memang sangat mengerti aku."

"Biar kutebak. Kau mau mencari bahan-bahan aneh lagi untuk risetmu?"

Solar tidak menjawab. Namun, cengiran penuh kepuasan yang ditunjukkannya setelah itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat Fang menghela napas panjang.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"Pangeran Solar?"

"Hm?"

"Aku mengerti tujuan kita berada di sini."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menipu para pengawal sampai mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang?"

Solar terkekeh dengan gaya angkuh khasnya, setengah berkacak pinggang.

"Soalnya merepotkan kalau ada mereka."

Sungguh kalimat paling tak bertanggung jawab yang bisa diucapkan oleh seorang Putra Mahkota. Fang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya sudah," Solar berucap tegas. "Aku akan mencari tanaman langka itu di sini. Kau bisa pergi berburu atau apalah, terserah padamu."

Fang mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak mau minta bantuanku untuk mencarinya?"

"Tidak perlu. Bisa kucari sendiri."

Sebelum Fang sempat membantah lagi, Solar sudah berbalik pergi. Fang hanya bisa mendesah lelah saat melihat sosok Solar menghilang di balik sesemakan.

"Dasar!" Fang bersungut-sungut sendiri.

Pemuda itu terdiam lama setelahnya. Di sekitarnya hanya ada pepohonan lebat. Yang menemaninya dari kesunyian hanyalah suara hewan-hewan liar yang terdengar jauh, kecuali beberapa serangga yang mungkin bersembunyi di balik dedaunan atau bebatuan.

Dia sendirian.

Pangeran Solar juga sendirian.

Fang menahan napas. Detak jantungnya menguat setingkat, kemudian menguat lagi. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Sementara, satu kesadaran perlahan mengisi nurani.

Benar.

Barangkali inilah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dia punya!

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Fang bergerak nyaris tanpa suara, meleburkan diri dengan bayangan, dengan seisi hutan yang kini seolah berpihak kepadanya. Mengikuti arah perginya Solar, tak butuh waktu lama sampai ia berhasil menemukan anak itu.

Pangeran Solar sedang berjongkok di dekat semak-semak. Mencari-cari entah apa di baliknya, dengan kedua tangan yang terlindungi sarung tangan kesayangan berwarna putih. Tak lama, pemuda itu berdiri kembali. Lantas berkacak pinggang sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Di sini juga nggak ada. Nah, sebaiknya cari di mana lagi sekarang ...?"

Fang, dengan konsentrasi penuh kepada targetnya, mampu mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Solar dengan jelas. Ia sendiri masih menyembunyikan diri dengan cermat di balik pohon besar. Pada jarak yang aman, tetapi juga sudah cukup dekat.

_DEG!_

Debaran menyakitkan itu sudah cukup memberitahu Fang, bahwa hati nuraninya masih menolak untuk melakukan ini. Namun, ia bersikeras untuk membungkam suara-suara memberontak di dalam dirinya.

Dia harus melakukannya. Untuk Kaizo. Dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Benar.

Fang tidak mau terus menjadi bayangan Solar. Selama masih ada bocah itu, orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya tidak akan bisa bersinar!

_Tenanglah, Fang. Ini mudah._

Fang berbicara kepada hatinya sendiri.

Sudah diketahui umum, anggota keluarga kerajaan ini secara turun-temurun mewarisi kekuatan tertentu. Termasuk Kaizo, dan juga Fang. Orang-orang di negeri ini menyebutnya sebagai 'kuasa'. Seharusnya Solar pun memiliki kekuatan semacam itu. Namun, hingga detik ini, kekuatan itu belum bangkit.

Saat ini, Solar tidak akan bisa melindungi diri, jika Fang memutuskan untuk menyerang dengan kuasa yang dimilikinya.

Di balik pohon besar itu, Fang mulai mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan yang mengalir di dalam dirinya. Partikel-partikel hitam berkumpul di sekitar pijakan Fang. Kemudian bertambah, terus bertambah hingga menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

Tekad Fang sudah bulat. Dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

_"Gerakan Bayang,"_ Fang berucap dalam bisikan.

Digerakkannya tubuh memelesat tepat ke arah Solar yang berdiri membelakanginya. Hanya dalam dalam dua-tiga detik, ia sudah berada di belakang punggung Solar, tanpa disadari oleh siapa pun.

_Tusukan Jari Bayang!_

Diserukannya nama jurus itu di dalam hati. Partikel gelap yang menyelubungi tubuh Fang bereaksi, bergerak sangat cepat, memadat dan memanjang dengan sisi runcing mengarah kepada Solar. Lantas tepat menusuk tempat yang diincar oleh Fang tanpa keraguan.

Namun, detik itu pula, Fang tersentak. Seluruh gerakannya terhenti. Partikel hitam yang merupakan wujud kekuatannya juga terhenti. Sementara, detak jantungnya kembali tak beraturan. Diangkatnya tangan kanan, yang ternyata gemetaran.

Pemuda itu terkesiap, refleks menatap ke depan. Tubuh Solar masih bergeming di tempat, dengan materi hitam menembus tubuhnya. Ketika kesadarannya telah penuh, Fang cepat-cepat menarik kembali Jari Bayang miliknya. Tubuh Solar pun jatuh di depan matanya, seperti dalam gerakan lambat.

Waktu Fang seolah nyaris terhenti, seiring kesadaran bahwa dirinya baru saja melakukan dosa tak terampuni.

Sepasang netra merah bergetar di balik kacamata. Menyaksikan tubuh kerabat dekatnya yang tumbang oleh tangannya sendiri. Lalu memudar, dan perlahan menghilang ...

"Hah?!"

Fang tersentak. Ia mengerjap, memastikan dirinya tidak tertipu mata sendiri. Memang benar, tubuh Solar benar-benar hilang begitu saja.

"Pembiasan cahaya."

Sekali lagi, Fang tersentak, lebih keras daripada sebelumnya. Suara Solar terdengar jelas dari balik punggungnya. Namun, ketika ia berbalik, tak ada siapa pun.

"Karena itulah, aku bisa menipu matamu. Seranganmu hanya mengenai bayanganku."

Lagi-lagi dari belakang. Fang berbalik secepat mungkin, tapi sosok Solar tetap tak tampak di mana pun.

"Menyerang dari belakang, dan langsung mengincar jantung, ya ..."

Dada Fang berdesir tajam. Sekali lagi, suara Solar terdengar di belakangnya. Kali ini lebih dekat. Lebih nyata.

Ini tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana ... Bagaimana bisa Solar bergerak secepat itu?!

"Kau kejam juga, Fang."

Suara Solar masih terdengar dari arah yang sama. Fang berbalik perlahan, dan segera menemukan Solar yang tengah berdiri tak sampai lima langkah di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tatapan Fang menajam. "Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Solar menghela napas samar. "Aku tahu hal seperti ini mungkin akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat. Apa Paman Kaizo yang memerintahkanmu?"

Fang tidak menjawab. Namun, kekuatan yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya menguat sekali lagi.

"Kau ..." Saat ini, bermacam-macam perasaan tengah berkecamuk di dalam diri Fang. "Kuasamu ... ternyata sudah bangkit. Kau menyembunyikannya dari semua orang?!"

"Hanya guruku, Laksamana Tarung, yang tahu," jelas Solar. "Aku meminta beliau tidak mengatakannya dulu kepada siapa pun, sampai aku benar-benar bisa menguasai kekuatan ini."

Fang menggeretakkan rahang. Berpikir tak punya pilihan lain, ia membiarkan kekuatannya meluap nyaris liar.

"Hentikan," Solar berkata. Tidak membentak, tetapi mengandung wibawa tersendiri.

"Aku ... sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi! _Harimau Bayang! Serang!"_

Kekuatan Fang mewujud dalam sosok harimau hitam bermata merah menyala. Makhluk itu langsung berlari ke arah Solar yang masih tenang-tenang saja. Sang Pangeran bahkan tak beranjak selangkah pun. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangan kanannya, tiga jari diacungkan ke arah Harimau Bayang. Cahaya berkumpul dengan cepat di ujung jari Solar, lantas ditembakkan ke arah makhluk bayangan itu.

Hati Fang tergetar. Harimau Bayang musnah begitu saja di depan matanya.

"Sayang sekali, Fang." Solar berkata tanpa pretensi apa pun di matanya, begitu pun di dalam nada suaranya. "Cahaya menciptakan bayangan. Dan cahaya juga yang mampu melenyapkan bayangan."

"Kuasa cahaya," ulang Fang. "Jadi itu kekuatanmu?"

Solar diam, sementara Fang mendengkus samar.

"Sayang sekali," kata Fang lagi. "Sepertinya aku tidak beruntung."

Ya.

Jika dilanjutkan, maka peluang Fang untuk menang, memang kecil. Meskipun begitu, Fang tahu, dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Solar tersentak ketika merasakan kekuatan Fang justru menguat. Di balik kacamata jingga, sepasang netra keemasan itu berkaca-kaca.

Padahal tadinya ia berharap Fang akan menyerah.

"Apa boleh buat." Solar memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya mengarah lurus-lurus kepada Fang. _"Letupan Cahaya!"_

Tepat ketika Fang hendak memelesat maju, cahaya dari tangan Solar sudah lebih dulu memancar terang, nyaris membutakan. Fang terpaksa menutup mata rapat-rapat, seluruh gerakannya terhenti. Dan ketika ia membuka mata kembali, sisa-sisa cahaya masih ada. Begitu pula kekuatan bayangan miliknya yang memudar, dan akhirnya menghilang.

Fang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, cukup terpukul saat mendapati kuasa bayang miliknya sama sekali tak berdaya di hadapan kuasa cahaya Solar. Namun, sang Pangeran belum berhenti.

_"Tembakan Solar Gerhana!"_

Fang bisa merasakan aliran kekuatan yang luar biasa, ketika Solar menggerakkan kedua tangan dengan anggun di depan tubuhnya. Ia pun bisa melihat aliran cahaya yang begitu indah. Bagai matahari yang tertutup gerhana, tetapi energi luar biasa tetap tersembunyi di baliknya.

Tanpa sadar, Fang mundur dua langkah. Jantungnya menderu. Keringat dingin mengalir, seiring gemetar yang mulai merajai seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bisa mencoba lari, tapi di dunia ini tak ada yang bisa menandingi kecepatan cahaya.

Sampai di sini sajakah?

Fang mendengkus sinis, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya melemas. Tidak berusaha melakukan apa pun lagi.

"Sudah menyerah?"

Fang tersentak. Ia membuka mata lagi, memandang ke depan lagi. Energi luar biasa yang menekan itu sudah tidak lagi terasa. Solar sudah menghentikan apa pun yang hendak dilakukannya tadi. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun, tatapannya yang terarah kepada Fang, masih tampak lembut.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Entah mengapa, kekesalan Fang justru terpantik. "Kenapa tidak diteruskan? Kau mengasihaniku?!"

Solar tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tidak punya alasan untuk meneruskannya—"

"Aku sudah berusaha membunuhmu!"

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak tahu soal itu."

"Kau—!"

Ucapan Fang terputus. Ia menggeretakkan rahang, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Fang ... Kau dan Paman Kaizo ... adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki."

Fang terdiam. Ada rasa hangat mulai menyebar di dalam dadanya, walau masih saja terasa menyesakkan.

"Ya sudahlah."

Nada suara Solar mendadak ceria. Fang tidak bisa tidak merasa bingung.

"Kau pulang saja ke Istana. Katakan pada Paman Kaizo hal yang ingin dia dengar."

"Apa?"

"Kalau dia meminta bukti ... Hmmm ..."

Solar berpikir sebentar. Ia lalu mendekati Fang, dan tiba-tiba melepas kacamatanya. Belum hilang kekagetan Fang, Solar menjatuhkan kacamata itu, hingga jatuh menghantam batu besar di dekat mereka.

"A-Apa yang—"

Kata-kata Fang kembali terputus. Solar mengambil kacamatanya dengan tenang, lantas memberikannya pada Fang.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah merusak kacamataku!" seru Solar tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke arah Fang.

Fang pasang tampang datar seketika. "Kau sendiri yang merusaknya ..."

"Berikan itu pada Yang Mulia Raja." Solar mengabaikan ucapan Fang. "Dia akan berkata, 'Solar tidak mungkin membiarkan kacamatanya rusak, juga takkan membiarkan kacamatanya jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Kecuali jika dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.' Nah, seperti itulah."

"... Baiklah."

Fang menyimpan kacamata rusak itu ke dalam tas selempang kecil yang sejak tadi dibawanya. Saat ia kembali memfokuskan pandang kepada Solar, ternyata pemuda itu sedang memakai kacamata lain yang sama persis.

"Apa?" kata Solar ketika menyadari tatapan datar Fang terarah padanya. "Aku selalu bawa kacamata cadangan."

Fang menghela napas pelan, sempat mengulum senyum samar. "Lalu ... bagaimana denganmu?"

Ditanya begitu, Solar tersenyum lebar.

"Kebetulan sekali," katanya, "aku sedang ingin berpetualang."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"Pangeran Solar tidak mungkin membiarkan kacamatanya rusak. Dia juga takkan membiarkan kacamatanya jatuh ke tangan orang lain. Kecuali jika dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini."

Fang sangat tergelitik ketika ia telah berada di hadapan kakaknya, dan kacamata rusak itu sudah berada di tangan sang Raja. Sedikit takjub ia, Kaizo benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sama seperti perkiraan Solar.

Pemuda nyentrik itu sungguh menakutkan.

"Katamu, kacamata ini jatuh ketika kalian bertempur?" kata Kaizo. "Baik. Kalau begitu, sekarang istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah."

"Ya."

Setelah memberi hormat, Fang segera undur diri. Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju biliknya, pemuda itu kembali teringat segala kejadian belum lama berselang. Tentang Solar, tentang pengkhiatannya, tentang pertarungan mereka yang berat sebelah.

Ternyata memang dirinya hanyalah bayang-bayang dari sang Pangeran.

Fang mendengkus samar. Mendadak pikirannya dipenuhi semua kenangannya tentang bocah itu.

_"Fang ... Kau dan Paman Kaizo ... adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih kumiliki."_

Ucapan Solar yang satu itu tak bisa lepas dari pikirannya. Bahkan dirinya yang seperti ini pun bisa merasakan betapa tulusnya Solar ketika mengatakannya. Karena itulah, kata-kata Solar mampu menyentuh hatinya.

"Solar," Fang bergumam. "Baik-baiklah, di mana pun kau berada sekarang."

.

.

.

**B****ersambung ...**

.

.

.

*** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! Apa kabar semuanya? \\(^o^)

Kali ini Noir datang dengan _fic_ untuk **#BBBTwistedFolktales** dengan lakon Snow White alias Putri Salju. Berhubung Noir lagi tergila-gila dengan Solar, kali ini dialah tokoh utamanya~ XD *applause*

Pembaca yang budiman udah pada tahu 'kan, di sini Solar, Kaizo, dan Fang berperan sebagai siapa aja di dongeng aslinya? uwu

Okeee ... _Least but not last, _tunggu saja kisah selanjutnya. ;-)

Oh ya, buat yang belum tahu event-nya, **#BBBTwistedFolktales** adalah event yang digagas oleh saya sendiri. Kalau ada yang mau ikutan, ayok ramaikan~! Di bawah ada penjelasan singkatnya, yah.

Ciao~! 😊👌

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**1****5****.0****5****.201****9**

.

.

.

**Event "BoBoiBoy Twisted Folktales".**

.

Ketentuan:

1\. Mengambil konsep cerita dari dongeng-dongeng dunia yang sudah ada.

2\. Genre fanfiction bebas.

Boleh sama dengan cerita aslinya. Boleh juga berupa parodi, atau diubah ke genre lain (misal cerita aslinya fluff, dibuat jadi angst, atau sebaliknya).

3\. Masukkan 'twist' tertentu ke dalam fanfiction.

Boleh dengan mengubah karakter, genderbender, mengubah plot, atau bahkan mengubah ending, dsb.

4\. Boleh one-shot maupun multi-chapter, selama dipublikasikan di dalam rentang waktu yang ditentukan.

5\. Sertakan tagar **#BBBTwistedFolktales** dan **#BBBDongengDunia** di summary/keterangan disclaimer/Author's Note fanfiction kamu.

6\. Boleh disatukan dengan event lain.

7\. Event diadakan pada tanggal 9 Maret s.d. 9 Juni 2019.


	2. Bagian Dua

_**Bagian Dua**_

_**Pangeran dan Tujuh Kurcaci**_

.

.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

**_Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

**_Fanfiction "_****_Solar White_****_" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

**_SnowWhite!AU_****_. Maybe OOC._****_ Untuk event #BBBTwistedFolktales #BBBDongengDunia_**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

.

.

"Ada!"

Solar bersorak gembira ketika matanya menangkap sebentuk tanaman mungil di dahan sebuah pohon besar. Bukan bagian dari pohon, bisa dibilang tanaman tersebut hidup sebagai benalu di pohon lain yang jauh lebih besar. Normalnya, tanaman tersebut hidup di sesemakan, menjadi gulma seperti rumput liar. Memang hanya sedikit yang menumpang hidup di dahan pohon seperti ini.

_"Lucky!"_

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Solar segera ambil ancang-ancang.

_"Lompatan Cahaya!"_

Hanya dalam satu lompatan diiringi berkas cahaya, Solar sudah sampai di dahan pohon yang diinginkannya. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, ia mengumpulkan tanaman liar itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas pinggang miliknya. Selesai dalam waktu singkat. Ketika bermaksud turun, mata Solar menangkap pemandangan tak biasa beberapa belas meter di arah barat daya.

Ada seseorang di sana. Terjebak di antara pepohonan lebat, sementara di hadapannya seekor babi hutan mengancam. Sepasang mata Solar menajam di balik kacamata. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia memelesat dari pohon ke pohon dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dalam waktu singkat, Solar telah berada di dahan pohon yang cukup dekat dengan orang tadi. Posisinya masih cukup tersembunyi, tetapi ia bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Seorang gadis sebayanya, tampak manis dalam balutan pakaian dominan pink. Sebuah _goggle_ tampak menghias kepalanya yang berambut cokelat sebahu.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis sendirian di hutan seperti ini?" Solar memasang pose berpikir dengan jemari kanan menyentuh dagu. "Aku harus menolongnya."

Baru saja Solar hendak bertindak, terjadi sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian tatapan matanya menajam. Ia mengarahkan kedua telapak tangan lurus-lurus ke depan, tepat ke arah babi hutan itu.

_"Gravity Pemberat!"_ sang gadis berseru tiba-tiba.

Kerutan di kening Solar menghilang, tergantikan kedua matanya yang melebar di balik kacamata jingga. Hanya beberapa langkah di depan, tubuh babi hutan itu tiba-tiba melesak ke dalam tanah. Hewan liar itu pun tampaknya tidak mampu bergerak lagi.

"Tuan Babi Hutan, sakit kah? Maafkan aku," gadis pink itu berkata lagi. _"Apungan Gravity!"_

Kali ini, sang gadis menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Tubuh babi hutan melayang kali ini, sampai dua-tiga meter dari tanah. Gadis itu membuat gerakan menyentakkan tangan ke depan, dan tubuh babi hutan pun terhempas ke arah yang sama. Kemudian jatuh di balik sesemakan dan tak terlihat lagi.

Solar terdiam takjub, masih sempat memperhatikan semak-semak yang bergerak-gerak beberapa detik, lantas kembali bergeming. Ia masih ternganga ketika gadis itu menghela napas panjang. Tanpa sadar, sang Pangeran pun melangkah keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Siapa?!"

Solar tersentak. Sang gadis—yang baru saja mengarahkan pandang mendadak ke arah kedatangan Solar—juga tersentak. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, lantas terkunci selama beberapa detik.

"Ah." Solar yang pertama kali tersadar dari keterpakuannya. "Maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu kaget. Aku sedang berada di sekitar sini, lalu tiba-tiba melihatmu diserang babi hutan."

Kening sang gadis berkerut, masih menatap Solar dengan waspada.

"Dari mana kau melihatku?" tanyanya. "Tempat ini penuh pohon dan perdu. Harusnya pandangan sangat terbatas di sini."

Solar tersenyum, tipis saja. "Aku sedang mencari tanaman. Kebetulan tadi aku sedang berada di atas pohon yang cukup tinggi, makanya bisa melihatmu."

"Oh."

Gadis itu tampak melonggarkan posisi tubuhnya yang sejak tadi seperti masih siap tempur. Namun, tatapan matanya tetap tajam. Solar yang sudah melihat kekuatan sang gadis, tentu saja tak ingin gegabah.

"Namaku Solar." Untuk memberi kesan yang baik, pertama-tama harus memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Ada jeda sekian detik sebelum gadis itu menjawab, "Hanna."

Solar masih bisa merasakan kewaspadaan tinggi dari gadis beriris cokelat di depannya. Ia lalu tersenyum, berharap itu cukup untuk mencairkan atmosfer yang agak canggung.

"Kamu ... punya kekuatan yang unik." Ini bukan sekadar basa-basi, Solar memang sangat penasaran. "Apakah itu 'kuasa'?"

Hanna tersentak. Pipinya merona samar. Melihat itu, dada Solar mendadak berdesir pelan. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

"K-Kamu melihatnya?" Hanna menyahut, sedikit gugup. "Itu ... kekuatan yang turun-temurun dimiliki oleh keluargaku."

"Hooo ..." Solar menatap penuh minat. "Biasanya keluarga kerajaan atau kaum bangsawan yang punya kekuatan seperti itu. Yah, tapi ... ada juga rakyat biasa yang memilikinya."

Kalau dilihat dari pakaiannya, Hanna tampak seperti berasal dari keluarga berada. Dari caranya bertutur kata, ia berpendidikan. Namun, sepertinya ia bukan dari keluarga bangsawan atau semacamnya. Apalagi Hanna wanita. Mana ada putri keluarga bangsawan yang dibiarkan berkeliaran di dalam hutan sendirian, tanpa pengawal.

Begitu pikir Solar.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kaulakukan di hutan begini sendirian?" sang Pangeran menuntaskan keingintahuannya.

Air muka Hanna berubah cerah seketika, sedikit mengherankan Solar.

"Aku sedang mencari peri!"

Hanna membekap mulutnya sendiri tiba-tiba, lantas tertunduk malu-malu. Seperti kelepasan mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan.

"Peri?"

Mata Solar berbinar oleh ketertarikan yang bertambah-tambah. Bukannya dia percaya akan keberadaan peri atau semacamnya. Namun, dia juga takkan menyangkalnya. Baginya, tidak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini.

"Kalau di dunia ini ada peri, aku ingin melihatnya," Hanna menyahut, masih tampak malu-malu. "Pokoknya, menurut informasi yang kudapatkan, mereka mungkin ada di hutan ini. Peri hutan! Aku datang jauh-jauh dari Kuala Talam ke perbatasan ini, demi bisa bertemu mereka!"

Solar kembali tersenyum. Dia menyukai antusiasme yang terpancar dari sinar mata dan ekspresi gadis di hadapannya.

Eh?

Tunggu dulu. Apa katanya tadi?

"Kuala ... Talam?" Solar menyuarakan hal yang mengganggunya. "Maksudmu ...?"

"Iya! Aku datang dari Ibukota."

Solar terdiam. Dipandangnya gadis itu penuh selidik. Kuala Talam memang ibukota, tetapi _bukan_ ibukota kerajaan ini.

"Jadi, kamu ... orang Nusa Raya?"

Pertanyaan Solar membuat sang gadis balas menatap dengan mata bertanya-tanya. "Iya. Sama denganmu, 'kan?"

Saat itulah, Solar baru teringat, bukankah dirinya sedang berada di wilayah perbatasan?

"Ah ... Begitu, ya?" sang Pangeran berkata dengan senyum terkulum. "Nona, apa kamu tahu? Kita sekarang berada di wilayah Kerajaan Rintis."

"Eh?"

Hening sedetik.

Dua detik.

Kemudian, detik ketiga pecah oleh jerit kepanikan Hanna.

"A-Apa?! Berarti ... aku sudah masuk ke wilayah negara tetangga tanpa izin?" gadis itu bicara sendiri setengah gugup. "Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan ditangkap?"

Solar terdiam memandangi Hanna yang masih panik sendiri di depannya. Perlahan, sudut bibirnya tertarik. Semakin melebar, hingga ia tak bisa lagi menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?"

Sekarang Hanna menatap cemberut. Solar menuntaskan tawanya beberapa detik lagi. Sempat terpikir olehnya, gadis itu tetap manis walau wajahnya sedang masam.

"Maaf, maaf." Solar membungkukkan badan sedikit, layaknya tata krama seorang pemuda bangsawan. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan tutup mulut. Kamu lihat sungai itu?"

Solar memandang ke arah belakang Hanna. Ada sungai bermeter-meter lebarnya, yang Solar tahu membentang sangat panjang. Sungai itu juga membelah hutan tempatnya berada ini menjadi dua nyaris sama luasnya.

"Di sini, di utara sungai, adalah wilayah Kerajaan Rintis," lanjut Solar. "Dan di seberang sana, wilayah Kerajaan Nusa Raya. Kurasa tidak apa-apa kalau ada warga yang tidak sengaja melanggar batas negara."

"Sungguh?"

"Hm."

Setelah berpamitan dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Hanna pun kembali ke seberang perbatasan. Terbang menyeberangi sungai dengan kuasanya yang mampu memanipulasi gravitasi.

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Solar memang tidak menampik keberadaan makhluk-makhluk ajaib yang di masa ini sudah jarang menampakkan diri kepada manusia. Ia juga takkan menertawakan Hanna yang mencari keberadaan peri. Namun, pemuda itu tetap tercengang, ketika tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah 'rumah' di bagian hutan yang lebih dalam.

Bukan sembarang rumah. Dia tahu, rumah rakyat biasa memang tidak sebesar istananya. Akan tetapi, dia juga sudah beberapa kali menyelinap keluar Istana untuk melihat kehidupan rakyat di negerinya. Cukup sering untuk mengetahui bahwa rumah manusia normal tidak mungkin sekecil ini.

Serta merta, sang Pangeran teringat perkataan Hanna.

_Ada peri di hutan ini!_

"Peri, ya?" gumamnya. "Kalau di sini, mungkin sama dengan yang disebut 'kurcaci'. Heee ... Apa aku sudah menemukan rumah mereka? Ini keren sekali!"

Dengan mata berbinar oleh keingintahuan yang meluap-luap, Solar mendekati rumah beratap merah itu. Bangunannya sederhana, tetapi sangat halus buatannya.

"Hmm ... Aku tidak tahu kalau kurcaci itu arsitek yang hebat."

Solar melanjutkan pengamatannya dengan penuh minat. Rumah itu sendiri sedikit lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Ia mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam, walaupun harus membungkuk untuk bisa melewati pintunya.

"Hm, hm. Karena tubuhku langsing dan ideal."

Solar membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa. Ia lalu coba mengintip ke dalam rumah melalui jendela kaca mungil di samping pintu. Bagian dalam rumah itu rapi dan cukup luas. Ada beberapa tempat tidur kecil yang terlihat.

"Penghuninya ada lebih dari satu orang," Solar masih bergumam sendirian. "Atau kurcaci."

Setelah menimbang beberapa detik, Solar memutuskan untuk mencoba membuka pintu. Ternyata tidak terkunci. Pemuda itu pun bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Ada dapur kecil dengan peralatan memasak yang lengkap, beberapa lemari kecil, dan sebuah meja bundar dari kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tempat tidur kayu dengan warna seprai berlainan tersebar dengan rapi di seantero ruangan. Sekarang Solar bisa melihat dengan jelas, jumlahnya ada tujuh.

"Tujuh kurcaci," katanya dengan binar yang belum juga meninggalkan matanya. "Keren. Dan mereka punya rumah yang bagus. Mereka juga punya dapur. Apa itu artinya ... kurcaci pandai memasak?"

Solar mengamati dapur yang bersih. Sekali lihat pun dia tahu, dapur itu sering dipakai memasak. Mungkin setiap hari.

"Omong-omong soal itu ... aku jadi lapar."

Solar baru ingat, dia belum makan sejak sarapannya di Istana pagi ini. Matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala. Artinya, ini sudah tengah hari. Memang sudah waktunya makan siang.

Sedikit iseng, Solar mendekati lemari di area dapur. Dibukanya lemari itu. Ia menemukan roti gandum dan selai kacang, sedikit buah-buahan, serta beberapa bahan makanan lainnya.

"Hooo ... Mereka punya cokelat bubuk juga!"

Gembira karena menemukan bahan minuman favoritnya, Solar mengambil kaleng cokelat itu, beserta roti dan selainya. Membuat secangkir cokelat bukan hal yang sulit bagi seorang Solar sekali pun, yang sejak lahir terbiasa selalu dilayani. Dalam waktu singkat, cokelat panas sudah terhidang di atas meja, di dalam cangkir porselen nan indah. Walau sedikit terlalu kecil untuk ukuran manusia seperti dirinya. Harumnya membuat Solar ingin cepat-cepat menikmati kelezatannya.

"Tunggu." Segala kegiatan Solar terhenti tiba-tiba, sementara ia sudah duduk bersila di lantai, dikarenakan kursi yang tersedia di tempat itu terlalu kecil untuknya. "Apa ini artinya ... aku mengambil milik orang lain tanpa izin?"

Namun, harum cokelat hangat pilihan menggoda indra penciumannya. Dan dia benar-benar sudah lapar.

"Ya sudahlah."

Sang Pangeran melepas sarung tangan dan menyimpannya di dalam tas pinggang. Lantas diambilnya setangkup roti, dan diolesinya dengan selai kacang. Bahkan makanan sederhana seperti ini segera membangkitkan seleranya.

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf, dan menggantinya dengan beberapa keping uang emas."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

"Makhluk apa ini?"

"Raksasa?"

"Bukan. Kurasa ini yang namanya manusia."

"Waaaaah! Apa yang dilakukan manusia di rumah kita?"

"Dia tidur di kasurku ..."

"Dia ini maling!"

"Hmmm ... Kurasa dia cuma lapar."

Solar memaksakan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya yang seperti digayuti gembok besi. Di antara kesadaran yang masih samar-samar, ia teringat bagaimana dirinya menikmati roti selai kacang dan cokelat panas lezat. Kemudian setelah kenyang, ia mencoba berbaring di atas salah satu ranjang berseprai biru muda. Solar memilihnya karena entah kenapa ukuran ranjang itu dua kali ranjang-ranjang lain. Tetap sempit untuknya, tapi masih bisa dipakai untuk sekadar mengistirahatkan badan.

Ah, begitu, ya. Setelah kenyang, ia memang merasa mengantuk. Pasti karena kasur ini empuk dan terasa nyaman, ia pun akhirnya tertidur. Di rumah para kurcaci.

Solar tersentak tiba-tiba. Benar! Dia sedang berada di rumah kurcaci!

Tunggu!

Suara-suara yang didengarnya tadi ... Siapa yang berbicara?

Antusiasme yang tiba-tiba, membuat mata Solar langsung terbuka lebar. Ia segera bangkit, sama mendadaknya. Dan ketika telah duduk di kasur, pemandangan ajaib menyapanya.

Sang Pangeran terpana. Tepat di depan mata, makhluk-makhluk mini berwujud mirip manusia berdiri di sekelilingnya. Mereka sangat manis, seperti anak-anak kecil, dengan ukuran tubuh tidak lebih tinggi daripada setengah meter. Semuanya memakai pakaian bermodel senada dengan tujuh warna berlainan.

Para kurcaci!

"D-Dia bangun!" kurcaci berbaju merah—sebut saja Kurcaci Merah—berseru sambil pasang kuda-kuda siap tempur dengan kedua tinju terkepal.

Di sampingnya, Kurcaci Kuning berdiri diam, tampak waspada sembari menatap Solar begitu tajam. Saat itu, Solar baru memperhatikan, para kurcaci ini memakai topi pet berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Mereka mengenakan topi masing-masing dengan gaya berbeda-beda. Seperti Kurcaci Kuning ini, yang memakai topinya menghadap ke depan. Kurcaci Merah juga memakai topinya menghadap ke depan, tetapi ujung topi itu dinaikkannya sedikit ke atas.

Ah, tunggu.

Ada lambang tertentu di topi para kurcaci. Setelah diperhatikan, Solar mengenalinya sebagai lambang elemen. Kurcaci Kuning memiliki lambang petir di topinya, sedangkan topi Kurcaci Merah berlambang api.

"A-Apa dia akan memakan kita?"

Sementara benak Solar masih dipenuhi pertanyaan tentang makna lambang elemen yang dilihatnya, Kurcaci Hijau bertanya dengan ekspresi takut-takut. Jujur saja, kurcaci satu ini tampak menggemaskan, dengan matanya yang bulat dan besar. Ia memposisikan topinya yang berlambang daun ke kiri belakang.

Si Kurcaci Hijau bersembunyi di belakang kurcaci lain yang berbaju cokelat. Yang ini memakai topi berlambang elemen tanah yang diposisikan menghadap ke belakang.

"Tenanglah," si Kurcaci Cokelat berkata. "Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat."

"Tahu dari mana?" Kurcaci Biru menyanggah.

Ia juga bersembunyi di belakang punggung Kurcaci Cokelat bersama Kurcaci Hijau. Ia memiliki lambang angin di topinya yang menghadap kanan belakang.

"Manusia tidak memakan kurcaci."

Yang bicara tadi adalah Kurcaci Putih. Dia mengenakan topi miring ke kiri depan. Solar tertarik kepada yang satu ini. Bukan hanya karena ketenangannya, berdiri begitu dekat dengan Solar tanpa rasa takut. Yang ada di sepasang mata beriris madu itu hanyalah rasa ingin tahu. Dan lambang di topinya sangat menarik hati Solar. Itu adalah lambang yang sama dengan elemennya sendiri, cahaya.

"Itu tempat tidurku."

Solar tersentak dari pikirannya yang sudah mengembara ke mana-mana. Barusan adalah Kurcaci Biru Muda, kurcaci pertama yang mengajaknya bicara secara langsung. Kurcaci yang ini memakai topinya menghadap ke depan dan ditekan dalam-dalam. Ia sangat tenang, sesuai dengan lambang elemennya, air. Kedua matanya hanya memandang datar ke arah Solar.

"Ah, maaf."

Solar beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia bergerak dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menakuti para makhluk mungil yang mungkin takkan pernah ditemuinya seumur hidup, jika bukan karena keberuntungan luar biasa. Akhirnya, Solar memilih duduk bersila tak jauh dari ranjang. Sementara, si Kurcaci Biru Muda langsung naik ke atas kasurnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Dia benar-benar tidur," gumam Solar, ingin tertawa geli tetapi ditahannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Nada sedingin es dari Kurcaci Kuning, menyentak Solar kembali. Ia menatap ke arah para kurcaci lain. Ekspresi mereka masih belum berubah daripada sebelumnya.

"Namaku Solar." Sang Pangeran memasang senyum berkilauan andalannya. "Aku tersesat, hingga menemukan rumah kalian. Maaf ... aku sudah mengambil makanan kalian tanpa izin. Pasti akan kuganti."

"Kamu lapar?" Kurcaci Hijau bertanya, masih sambil mengintip takut-takut.

"He he he ... Iya. Tadi memang lapar sekali."

Para kurcaci saling pandang. Kemudian semua mata terfokus kepada satu sosok. Si Kurcaci Cokelat, yang kemudian tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Setelah itu, Solar merasakan sikap tubuh para kurcaci menjadi lebih rileks.

Apakah Kurcaci Cokelat semacam pemimpin mereka?

Itulah yang ada di benak Solar, ketika Kurcaci Kuning tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Masih dengan muka galak dan tatapan mata tajam.

"Bagaimana kau melihat kami?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sepasang netra Solar melebar.

"Oh, ya. Soal itu ... sejak tadi aku memang penasaran," ujar sang Pangeran. "Kenapa wajah kalian semua mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal, yang begitu tampan dan berkilauan?"

Kurcaci Kuning mendengkus. "Sudah kuduga."

"Apa?" Solar mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya manusia berhati murni yang bisa melihat sosok asli kami," Kurcaci Putih yang menjawab. "Wajah yang kaulihat sekarang adalah milik seseorang yang sangat kausayangi atau seseorang yang paling penting bagimu di dunia ini."

"Hmmm ... Begitu. Aku mengerti."

Solar mengangguk-angguk sambil menyentuh dagunya sekilas. Dia sempat mengira dirinya berhalusinasi atau terkena pengaruh sihir para kurcaci. Pantas saja, yang dilihatnya sejak tadi saat menatap makhluk-makhluk mungil itu adalah wajah yang luar biasa rupawan, yang tak lain adalah wajahnya sendiri.

"Semirip apa kami dengan orang yang kaukenal itu?" tiba-tiba Kurcaci Merah bertanya.

Tahu-tahu kurcaci yang satu itu sudah duduk di tepi kasur Kurcaci Biru Muda, dekat sekali dengan Solar. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Hampir mirip seratus persen," jawab Solar. "Kecuali mata kalian berwarna cokelat madu."

"Waaah ... Itu warna mata asli kami!" sambil berseru gembira, Kurcaci Biru ikut duduk di samping Kurcaci Merah.

"Apa kamu bisa melihat baju kami juga?"

Mendadak Kurcaci Hijau ikut bertanya sembari mendekati Solar. Masih tampak waspada, tapi sudah tidak setakut sebelumnya.

Solar tersenyum spontan, kali ini lebih lembut. "Aku melihat kalian memakai pakaian berwarna-warni. Seperti kamu ... yang memakai baju berwarna hijau."

"Waaah! Kamu bisa melihatnya!" Kurcaci Hijau berseru gembira.

Ia pun mulai berani menyentuh lutut Solar. Bahkan kemudian naik ke pangkuannya. Solar tergelitik dengan sikap para kurcaci yang tampaknya mulai mau menerimanya.

"Apa itu penting?" tanyanya penasaran.

Kurcaci Cokelat ikut mendekat sambil tertawa kecil. "Itu artinya kamu masih punya 'kemurnian' di dalam dirimu."

"Kemurnian ... ya?" Solar bergumam sendiri.

Sekali lagi, sang Pangeran tenggelam di alam pikirannya sendiri. Ia sangat penasaran, apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kemurnian' itu. Lantas terpikir, mungkin itu adalah 'kebaikan hati'.

"Hm, hm ..." Solar mengangguk-angguk sendiri sambil tersenyum puas. "Aku memang baik hati."

Para kurcaci saling bertukar pandang, bingung dengan sikap sang tamu tak diundang di rumah mereka.

"Oh ya!" Tiba-tiba Solar teringat sesuatu yang juga ingin ditanyakannya sejak tadi. "Aku belum tahu nama kalian."

Kurcaci Hijau menatap polos ke arah Solar. "Nama?"

Solar tersentak sedikit. "Eh? Kalian punya nama, 'kan?"

"Hmph! Benar-benar tidak sopan." Kurcaci Kuning nenyahut sinis. "Tentu saja kami punya nama. Aku putra sulung di rumah ini, BoBoiBoy."

"Aku anak kedua," Kurcaci Biru menyambung riang. "Namaku BoBoiBoy."

"Anak ketiga, BoBoiBoy," Kurcaci Cokelat berkata ramah. "Salam kenal."

"Aku, aku!" Kurcaci Merah mengacungkan tangan penuh semangat. "Anak keempat, BoBoiBoy. Dan itu ..."

Dia menunjuk Kurcaci Biru Muda yang masih tidur. "Dia anak kelima, BoBoiBoy."

Baiklah, Solar mulai pusing sekarang.

"Kalau aku, anak keenam." Kurcaci Hijau berkata sembari menggenggam jemari Solar yang tertutup sarung tangan (dia sudah memakainya kembali setelah selesai makan). "Namaku Bo—"

"Cukup, cukup." Solar memijit kening dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. "Kamu BoBoiBoy, 'kan? Berarti, kamu ..."

Solar menatap Kurcaci Putih.

"Kamu pasti anak bungsu dan namamu BoBoiBoy. Benar?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Sementara Kurcaci Hijau menatap Solar dengan takjub.

"Hebaaat ... Kok tahu, sih?"

Solar kembali mengurut pelipisnya.

"Kenapa nama kalian sama semua?" tanya Solar. "Lalu bagaimana caranya membedakan panggilan kalian?"

Para kurcaci saling pandang.

"Kan memang beda." Kurcaci Hijau memiringkan kepalanya.

Kurcaci Putih mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kenapa nama panggilan harus dibedakan?"

"Heee ... Manusia melakukan itu, ya?" Kurcaci Biru bertanya penasaran.

Kurcaci Kuning mendengkus samar. "Manusia memang merepotkan."

Solar terdiam. Tak sekalipun terlintas di benaknya, akan tiba hari di mana dirinya yang hebat dan genius, akan merasa dibodoh-bodohkan oleh para kurcaci. Sang Pangeran menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sejenak, sebelum tatapannya jatuh kepada lambang elemen di topi Kurcaci Hijau. Sebuah gagasan mendadak muncul di benaknya.

"Aku punya ide bagus," katanya dengan senyum terkembang.

Sekali lagi, Kurcaci Hijau memiringkan kepalanya, dengan mata bening menatap Solar penasaran. "Ide?"

Senyum Solar semakin lebar.

"Aku akan memberi kalian nama."

.

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

.

Fang mengikuti langkah kakaknya dari belakang. Ia sudah cukup heran ketika hari ini tiba-tiba dipanggil menghadap, di tengah-tengah jadwal latihan berpedangnya. Biasanya Kaizo tidak pernah melakukan itu. Dan lagi, Kaizo malah langsung mengajaknya pergi ke tempat lain, yang ia tidak tahu di mana tepatnya.

Padahal katanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Langkah mereka terhenti di suatu tempat yang masih berada di dalam Istana. Fang mengenalinya sebagai ruangan tempat Cermin Ajaib berada. Lebih tepatnya sebuah lorong. Satu-satunya lorong buntu di dalam Istana, yang di ujungnya terdapat cermin pusaka kerajaan itu.

Dada Fang mendadak berdesir. Firasat buruknya semakin menjadi, ketika Kaizo mengajaknya masuk berdua saja. Meninggalkan kedua pengawal pribadi Raja berjaga di luar.

Fang diam, sampai ketika Kaizo berdiri tanpa suara di depan cermin besar itu. Membelakanginya. Suasana di tempat itu mendadak terasa mencekam.

"Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?"

Kaizo melontarkan pertanyaan itu dengan suara rendah, sama sekali tidak terdengar menuntut atau semacamnya. Namun, tetap saja Fang tergetar dibuatnya.

Keringat dingin mulai merayapi tubuh Fang. "Apa maksud Yang Mulia?"

Kaizo menjeda, membuat tempat itu kian terasa mencekam.

"Kutanya sekali lagi ... Apa yang sudah kaulakukan?!"

Sedikit sentakan dalam kalimat Kaizo kali ini, membuat Fang terkesiap. Napasnya mulai tidak tenang, meskipun ia mati-matian menyembunyikannya.

"Aku ... tidak tahu apa maksud Yang Mulia."

Jawaban Fang membuat Kaizo akhirnya membalikkan badan. Tatapan tajamnya menghunjam lurus ke dalam mata Fang, membuat pemuda itu sontak tertunduk.

"Hmph! Tidak tahu?" Kaizo berkata, dingin. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ... untuk apa aku memanggilmu?!"

Fang tetap menunduk, diam seribu bahasa.

"Begitu?" suara Kaizo semakin dingin terdengar. "Jadi harus aku yang mengatakannya?"

Kali ini Fang benar-benar tidak berani menjawab. Tidak berani bergerak. Namun, matanya masih bisa menangkap gerakan Kaizo yang membalikkan badan, sekali lagi membelakanginya.

"Wahai Cermin Ajaib." Fang terkesiap ketika menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan kakaknya. "Katakan padaku, siapakah raja masa depan yang akan membawa negeri ini kepada kejayaan?!"

Nyaris tanpa sadar, Fang mengangkat wajah. Matanya terpaku kepada punggung sang kakak yang tertutup jubah beludru berwarna ungu tua. Sempat ditangkapnya getaran samar dari tubuh Kaizo, bahkan sebelum jawaban Cermin Ajaib terdengar.

_"Dia yang senantiasa bersinar layaknya cahaya matahari menerangi bumi. Putra Mahkota Kerajaan Rintis, Pangeran Solar."_

Jawaban jujur, tepat seperti yang seharusnya. Hati Fang bergetar, bersamaan dengan lututnya yang melemas, membawa tubuhnya jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan sang Raja.

"Yang Mulia—"

"Beraninya kau!" Kaizo memotong ucapan adiknya.

Secepat kilat, ia berbalik dan mendapati Fang yang berlutut sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Seharusnya itu cukup untuk membuat Kaizo menahan diri, tetapi amarahnya menang. Tanpa berpikir lagi, sang Raja menggerakkan tangan kanan, terarah lurus kepada Fang. Cahaya biru pucat menyelimuti tangan kanan itu, diikuti sebentuk medan energi berwarna sama yang mendadak menyelimuti tubuh Fang.

Kaizo menggerakkan tangan dalam posisi seperti mencengkeram. Pada saat yang sama, Fang merasakan tekanan luar biasa dari medan energi biru yang mengepungnya. Cukup menekan untuk membuatnya merasa sesak dan kesakitan. Pemuda itu spontan mengerang tertahan, tetapi Kaizo mengabaikannya.

"Katakan, kebohongan apa lagi yang sudah kaubuat?!" Kaizo menyentak marah.

"A-Aku ... _Akh_?!"

Kaizo menggerakkan jemarinya sedikit, memperkuat medan energinya yang mencengkeram tubuh Fang.

"Jangan coba-coba mengatakan kebohongan yang lain!"

Suara Kaizo makin dingin. Fang memilih untuk diam.

"Anak itu ... Pangeran Solar ... masih hidup?" Pertanyaan selanjutnya tetap tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan Kaizo. "JAWAB!"

Kaizo memperkuat sedikit lagi cengkeraman melalui kuasa pengendalian energi miliknya. Fang hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak sampai roboh.

"_Ukh_ ... I-Iya ...," akhirnya Fang mau menjawab.

Tatapan Kaizo sedikit melunak. Fang pun bisa merasakan kekuatan yang mencengkeramnya perlahan mereda, walau masih terasa menyakitkan.

"Kau tidak mengalahkannya. Dialah yang telah mengalahkanmu," Kaizo berkata nyaris datar. "Aku sudah melihat kejadian yang sesungguhnya melalui cermin. Sekarang, katakan ... di mana dia?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu—_Aakh_?!"

Jawaban Fang membuat amarah Kaizo kembali tersulut. Jelas terasa dalam tekanan kuasanya yang kembali diperkuat.

"Sudah kubilang ... JANGAN COBA-COBA MEMBOHONGIKU LAGI!"

Fang masih berusaha bertahan. Kemarahan Kaizo, rasa kecewanya karena telah dikhianati. Fang merasakannya. Dan saat ini, hal itulah yang lebih menyakitinya daripada apa pun.

"Aku ... s-sungguh ... tidak ... tahu ..."

Kali ini Fang tidak berbohong. Ia memberanikan diri mengangkat wajah, sehingga dua pasang iris merah bertatapan di tengah atmosfer penuh tekanan.

"Kau tahu ... hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pengkhianat?"

Fang tersentak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kaizo dalam suara rendah itu. Betapa ia mengenali sekelumit kepedihan membayang di sana. Tiba-tiba Fang merasa dirinya sangat jahat.

"Seandainya itu orang lain, aku takkan ragu untuk menjatuhkan hukuman mati detik ini juga." Kaizo masih melanjutkan ucapannya. Sementara, Fang mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. Walau samar, dia masih bisa mendengar suara kakaknya bergetar. "Tapi kau ... darah dagingku sendiri ... Katakan ... _apa yang harus kulakukan padamu_? _Hah_?!"

Tanpa peringatan, Kaizo membiarkan kuasanya meluap. Hanya beberapa detik, tetapi sudah cukup untuk membuat kesadaran Fang nyaris terenggut. Napasnya sesak, dan tekanan itu membuat seluruh sendi tubuhnya menjerit. Sebagaimana tulang-tulang yang seolah hendak dicerabut paksa dari tubuhnya. Pemuda itu kembali tertunduk, benar-benar harus berjuang keras agar tidak roboh ke lantai pualam yang dingin.

"_Aaakh_—?! A ... A ... bang ..."

Kaizo tersentak. Panggilan itu ... Sejak Kaizo naik takhta, Fang sudah sangat jarang memanggilnya seperti itu. Detik itu juga, akhirnya mata Kaizo bisa melihat penderitaan sang adik. Kesakitannya, juga dilemanya.

Kaizo bukannya tidak tahu kalau selama ini Fang cukup dekat dengan Pangeran Solar. Kenyataan yang sangat ia benci, betapa sang Pangeran mampu menyentuh hati setiap orang, termasuk Fang.

Kesadaran itu membuat Kaizo menarik napas dalam-dalam, menjinakkan emosi liar yang memberontak di dalam dirinya. Ia menghentikan aliran kekuatannya, melepaskan Fang sepenuhnya. Lantas terdiam mengawasi sang adik yang berusaha menguatkan diri dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Enyahlah kau dari hadapanku."

Kaizo nyaris tidak menyadari ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Tubuhnya, hatinya, nyaris mati rasa ketika sepasang matanya menangkap keterkejutan sekaligus ekspresi terluka di wajah Fang. Memang, ucapan Kaizo barusan belum menegaskan apa-apa, tetapi Kaizo tahu, mereka berdua sudah sama-sama mengerti.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang pengkhianat di sisiku."

Akhirnya Kaizo mengucapkan juga kalimat itu. Fang tertegun dua-tiga detik, sebelum akhirnya buka suara.

"Yang Mulia—"

"Jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu lagi di depanku!"

Keheningan yang menyesakkan, perlahan memenuhi tempat itu. Seolah merampas udara dari jalan napas kedua orang yang berada di sana.

Fang memejamkan mata, meresapi rasa sakit yang merajai hatinya. Berusaha sia-sia untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, mencoba mengusir sesak yang bercokol di dada.

Ia tahu itu percuma.

Detik berikutnya, Fang bangkit perlahan. Kaizo masih sempat menatap mata sang adik, sebelum akhirnya berbalik. Hanya melalui cermin pusaka yang saat ini menjadi cermin biasa, ia bisa melihat Fang memberikan penghormatan kepadanya. Menundukkan kepala dengan takzim.

"... Maafkan aku."

Bisikan Fang tertangkap oleh telinga Kaizo. Namun, sang Raja bergeming. Bahkan ketika suara langkah Fang menjauh, makin menjauh, kemudian menghilang di ujung lorong.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, barulah Kaizo memejamkan mata. Sosok Fang sontak memenuhi benaknya, hingga ia membuka mata kembali. Sang Raja Muda menggeretakkan rahang, sebelum akhirnya menghampiri sisi lorong terdekat. Dipukulkannya kepalan ke dinding putih bersih itu, sebelum menopangkan sebelah tangannya ke sana.

"Fang," bisiknya tertahan. "_Kenapa_ ...?!"

Sepasang iris merah menajam di dalam keheningan yang hanya terisi oleh suara napasnya sendiri. Tatapannya sedikit goyah, lantas menguat kembali. Sementara, sosok seseorang kini mengisi benaknya.

_Pangeran Solar!_

Seandainya ...

Seandainya tidak ada dia ...

"Apa boleh buat." Kaizo menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Sepertinya memang harus aku sendiri yang melenyapkanmu ... Solar Ilumina White!"

.

.

.

**B****ersambung ...**

.

.

.

*** Author's Note ***

.

Halo, semua~

Masih dalam suasana Idhul Fitri 1 Syawal 1440 H, kurohimeNoir mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Juga selamat pulang kampung (atau pulang kota?), selamat liburan buat yang lagi libur panjang, dan tetap semangat buat yang enggak libur. *bow*

Akhirnyaaaaa ... Bisa _update_ jugaaa~ TTATT

Mohon maaf dan terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang sudah menunggu lama. Aku cinta kaliaaan~ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

/ketularan _lebay_-nya Solar

Ini ... kayaknya cerita ini jadi lebih panjang daripada yang kurencanakan, ahahahaha ... Dan di _chapter_ ini bumbu dramanya cukup kuat. Kuharap para pembaca bisa menikmatinya seperti ketika aku menulisnya.

_All hail _KaiFang~! (≧∇≦)/ *ey!*

Oh ya, soal nama lengkap Solar. Dalam bahasa Latin Spanyol, 'sol' berarti 'matahari' dan 'ilumina' berarti 'menyinari' atau 'bersinar'. Lalu White itu adalah nama keluarganya. Begitulah. :-D

_And how do you like the seven_ 'BoBoiBoy'? Hahahaha ...

Sampai jumpa lagi di _chapter_ selanjutnya. _Ciao_~!

.

**Regards,**

**kurohimeNoir**

**0****6****.0****6.****201****9**


End file.
